Sorry I'm a Bit Broken (Take 2)
by Draconus545719
Summary: A remake of the original version. Made better, longer, somewhat darker, and with more detail. After being kidnapped soon after 1-5 Skye spends 8 months being tortured and experimented on. Her sanity starts to break and the team has abandoned her. She get saved by the Avengers but is it already too late or can they put her mind back together. And will Tony ever catch a break?
1. Chapter 1

**So finally finish the first chapter. Sorry it took so long life got in the way and slowed me down but here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

Skye:

Skye was walking around trying to clear her head. The team had just finished dealing with Chan Ho Yin, or Scorch as he preferred. Along with sending Miles on his way in the middle of china. She couldn't be bothered to feel sorry for him. Not when he went against everything he talked about, and betrayed her trust like everyone else she thought she could trust. She knew the team was angry with her, and she couldn't blame them. She herself betrayed them to try and protect Miles. A mistake she fully regretted. But she owed it to them to try and make up for it. It was then that she told Coulson everything, why she started hacking, and why she couldn't trust SHEILD. She couldn't help but laugh to herself when she thought about it. For as long as she could remember she's been wrong about everyone. Those she thought she could trust she couldn't. Those she thought she couldn't trust were the ones she needed to. It was then she realized that she was a terrible judge of character. She decided in that moment, that she would go against her instincts.

She didn't know how she would make it up to the team. But she was going to give it her all, and try and become a SHEILD agent. That way she could make it up to them and finally become part of something. Truly part of something that makes the world better.

She decided that it was about time to head back to the plane. Only when she turned around, she was surprised to see a woman in flower dress.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the one who can help you reach your destiny" was the reply she got.

Going off that one sentence, the woman caught her interest. She was about to ask her to explain until she remembered her earlier thoughts. Feeling that now was as good of a time to start as ever. She decided that she wasn't going to listen to her and just go back to the bus.

"Listen I'm sure you mean well but whatever you're selling, I'm not interested" she told her. She was about to keep walking past her until the woman nodded to someone behind her. Before Skye could turn around to see who she was nodding to. She was grabbed by two men from behind. Just as she was about to scream for help, one of them injected something into her neck knocking her out instantly.

* * *

When she woke up she saw that she was in a dark room with the only light coming from a single light bulb hanging in the middle of the room. She tried to move around but found that she was tied to the chair she was sitting on. It didn't take long for someone to enter. She looked up at them and saw that it was a man with a shirt that just made his muscles look bigger. Following him was another smaller tan man with glasses in a suit that didn't look quite as intimidating.

The smaller one spoke first saying "I am sorry for the inconvenience we may have caused you but I'm afraid we have some questions we need answered."

Skye summoning all her courage asked them "And what make you think I have the answers to these question?"

"Oh I'm sure you don't but you have the means in which to get these answers." He replied before continuing saying "After all you are the only person to hack SHEILD and get away with it. Anyone else that has tried may have been able to get in but were always caught before they could get what they want."

"Yeah I think you need to get your facts straight. I never did get away with it. I was caught just like everyone else." She replied

The man smirked before saying "Yes you did because your phone isn't as good at covering your tracks. Unlike your laptop which allowed you to hack them undetected without issue how many times."

Skye resisted the urge to widen her eye cause that would only prove him right. So she decided instead to tell him "Look I think you got the wrong hacker. While I'm flattered that you think my skills are that good, you're unfortunately wrong about me."

The man's eyes narrowed showing he was starting to get annoyed, making Skye had to suppress her own smirk so she didn't tip the guy off that she was lying and enjoying it. Before the man said "Then why were you traveling with a SHEILD team when under the circumstances you claim they would have arrested you or made it impossible for you to ever hack again"

"I don't know maybe they like my charming personality" She told them flatly.

The man finally having enough of her nodded to the other man in the room. The bigger man walked up to her a punched her in the face.

"Alright that was uncalled for" she told them.

The smaller man nodded again and she was punched again.

"Look " Skye said through the pain "You got the wrong hacker. I'm not as good as you're saying."

The man sighed before waving his hand at the other. Who the punched her twice before grabbing her hair, pulling her head down, and kneeing her in the face. The smaller man then said "We can do this for as long as you want."

"Fuck you, you got the wrong hacker!"

The man sighed before waving his again then walked out of the room, while his friend started to use her like a human punching bag

* * *

1 month after being kidnapped:

The small man walked into the room again saying I hope you're ready to comply cause if not I have some friends that would like to use you for other things."

"Fuck you. I've told you hundreds of times I'm not your hacker. And with this treatment what make you think I'll go along with anything you want" Skye said while internally arguing with herself wonder what the hell she was doing.

The man smile before saying "You think you have a choice"

In that moment two guards walked in, grabbed her, and then started to drag her around. Skye wanted to struggle but knew she couldn't so let them take her to who knows where. Only when they brought her to their destination. She wished that she had, for the room was a laboratory with a table in the middle. One that looks was made to hold someone down while the scientists have fun. She truly did start struggling but with the poor treatment she's received. She had no strength to put up any sort of fight. When she was strapped down they injected her neck with the same stuffed use to capture her. Thus knocking her out instantly.

* * *

2 months after being kidnapped:

The small man walked into her cell that she had been moved to with a smile on his face. He had two guards with him as he asked "So are you ready to help us?"

"Go fuck yourself." Was all he got in return.

"Very well." He said before turning around and walking out of the room. But not before nodding to the two guards. Who then started to remove their belts. Skye knowing what was about to happen started struggling against her chains. But it was useless for she had no way of getting out of them. As the two guards started walking towards her while unzipping their pants, she screamed for help but none ever came.

* * *

3 months after being kidnapped:

The small man walked into her cell again making Skye scoot away from him into the corner of the cell. "Are you ready to comply?" was all he asked. She started frantically shaking her head while internally screaming at herself begging for her to just give in. But she knew that if she did the end result would be much worse than what she has dealt with so far.

"Come now" he said "you've been at this for three months now. How long do you plan on playing dumb and innocent?"

She remained silent. So he sighed and walked out. As more guards walking to drag her off to more experimentation.

* * *

4 months after being kidnapped:

The small man walked in saying "Do you still wish to claim that you are not who we want?"

Skye having enough finally said "Alright fine yes I'm the hacker you thought I was"

The man looked surprised, then smiled saying "I see we are finally getting somewhere with you. Now the real question is will you do as we ask?"

Skye stayed silent after that. Making the man frown "So then there is still some fight left in you. I don't see how after all you've been abandoned by those your trying to protect."

This got a reaction out of Skye as she angrily said "You really think that I'll believe something like that. I know my team is out their looking for me."

The man smiled and proceeded to say more in hope of mentally torturing her into submission.

* * *

5 months after being kidnapped:

With all the pain they have put her through she was starting to constantly feel numb all over her body. She could feel her sanity start to slip from all the torture both mental and physical, along with the experiments they've done. Not to mention the rape. She was brought out of her subconscious by the sound of a small but power full motor starting up. She looked around and saw that while she was spaced out they had her hanging from the ceiling. Looking down she saw that it was the motor of a chainsaw that had brought her back to reality. For there below her were several chainsaws being started up one by one. Her attention was brought to the small man who started shouting over the noise saying "Since your pain tolerance is increasing we have no choice but to get desperate. Luckily with the experiments you should survive what's about to happen. But if you choose to help us you won't have to feel a thing."

She stayed silent while glaring at the man. Who then just nodded and watch as she was lowered down to the chainsaws. Skye screamed as extreme pain shot through her left leg.

* * *

6 months after being kidnapped:

The small man walked into her cell with a strange look on his face. To Skye it seemed like he was happy yet frustrated. But given all the other times he's walked in with a face that wasn't neutral, she became a bit nervous. Right now the best she could do was hold onto her sanity, and hope she didn't have another panic induced mental break down.

"I must say if you weren't so useful, and resilient you'd be dead by now." He began while taking off his glasses to clean them. After a short pause he put them back on before continuing with "However my employers have grown tired of these games your playing." This made Skye start to shake, she could feel herself slipping. "While normally we would just kill you and be done with it. You still have the skills we need. Not to mention all the resources we have put into you with our experiments. You have become too valuable to lose now. So my employers have decided to change tactics have try something new." Skye started whimpering at this while trying to stay calm.

"So since you continue to believe that you will eventually be rescue you before we can break you into submission. We will do something that I can't begin to understand and help you." He said which made Skye freeze not believing what she heard

"Now I'm sure your confused so let me explain by telling you what I was told. You see even with everything we have done to you. You will either die or go insane before we can break you. At which point all of this would have been completely useless. So if we can't break you, we'll have you break yourself." He said confusing Skye more than ever.

"I don't understand it any more than you do. But it's not my place to question orders, but to follow them" He said before two guards walked in and dragged her to the lab again. She was about to scream but was knocked out.

When she woke up her neck was incredibly sore and stiff. But trying to move it hurt, so she tried to look around to see what changed. As she did she noticed that while the cell door was still closed and locked. But her chains were missing, not only that but in the middle of the room was an open laptop that was on the Google home page. She tried to move to it but was stopped by pain coming from her neck. When she put her hand to it she felt something strange on her neck. Feeling it some more she found that it felt like a centipede found on their experimental super soldiers. She didn't know how she felt about that. But at least she knew who has been holding her captive this whole time. But she couldn't help but wonder why they put it into her neck instead of her arms like they did with everyone else. She looked to the laptop again now wondering why they put it in there knowing that she could easily use it against them, and point out her location to her team. Only the more she focus on it the more things clicked into place. For as she focused on the screen computer coding flooded her vision. Startled and panicking she withdrew into herself. Only for the coding to disappear. She focuses on the screen again with caution this time and again saw coding. It was then she realized they had made her a super hacker. All she had to do was look at something connected to the internet and she could start hacking without every typing a thing. She almost laughed until she realized that it would take time for her to get used to it. Luckily for her she was a natural hacker. So it shouldn't take long for her to master this gift. She couldn't be bothered to care why they did it anymore. She had a way out of this hell hole.

* * *

1 week later:

It took longer than she would have liked but she finally got good enough with these new enhancements to try hacking SHEILD and finally send them her location so that they can get her out. Her captors left her alone except to bring her food and water. Strange but she couldn't care less. Their mistake is theirs to make and hers to use. Her neck wasn't as bad anymore so she could more freely, not that she needed to anymore, or could given how they turned her leg into a messy stump. She focused on the laptop one final time and started her hack. It didn't take long for her to reach SHEILD's servers. But it did take some time to find a weak spot in their firewalls so that she could get in and send her message. When she was in she started looking for the team sent to find and rescue her. Only she couldn't, So she looked deeper into the higher levels but still found nothing. She started to grow worried that they had abandoned her. But she quick forced those thoughts out of her head. So instead of looking for the team sent to find her. She started to look for anything involving her, and then when she found it. She would look into those that were involved with her so she could send them her message. Problem was there was barely anything on her it was as if everything she did with SHEILD was wiped away. She started to grow desperate looking into everything that SHEILD had ignoring everything that didn't include her. Finally after who knows how long she found what she was looking for. Only when she did she froze. For there in the file in front of her was the only thing that could be considered as an attempt to find her. It read as such.

Wanted Skye (Unknown)

Skye is a hacker with skills unlike any other. She is the only person with the skills and know how to hack SHEILD undetected. If left unchecked she could potentially bring down SHEILD by stealing it's secrets, and handing them to untrustworthy people. If found she is to be put down immediately. Know that she lacks in any sort of combat skills so anyone can take her down. But is too dangerous to be left alone. For she already had the means to get out of the anti-tech/tracking bracelet used to keep her in check. It is unknown what sort if resources are at her disposal. So tread with caution, do not report any sighting of her or any details found on her. For she can and will use that knowledge to figure out that she has been found and will disappear again. Just take her out the first chance you get.

Along with this was a picture of her so that she could be identified on sight. She was shocked to see this. She refused to believe it until she looked into the date it was made. She found that it was only a week after she was taken. Not only that it was her team, it was Coulson that made it in the first place. Before she could put any more thought into it she felt a presence closing in on her in the coding that surrounded her. Quickly getting out of the coding and back to her body. She took a moment to process what she found. The team she wanted to trust, the last people she thought she could trust. Put out a kill on sight order on her. She held out for six months waiting for them to come find her. Six months of pain and suffering wait and praying that they would come find her and she would finally be free of this hell hole she was in. But they never even tried to find her. They just assumed that she had betrayed them again. That even though it was obvious that she regretted it the first time. They thought that she had lied and became an enemy of SHEILD and sent out a kill order on her. For six months she suffered pointlessly keeping their secrets safe from her and her captors. Slowly but surely losing her sanity to the fear and pain. When all she had to do was help her captors from the start and none of it would have happened. She didn't know why but she started to laugh at it all. At first it was small snorts, then starting chuckling, until finally she was howling with laughter. The noise drew the attention of her captors who until now have been wait for her to find out the truth herself just as they planned. When the man walked with two guards he pauses when he saw her. For there in her eyes was a look that could only be describe as insanity. He quickly gathered his bearings and asked "Have you finally found out he truth? Have you finally realized the situation that you are in?" Only when he did he started to regret it. For as soon as he finished speaking she stopped laughing. When she did she looked at them with a blank face. Then suddenly out of nowhere a look of pure anger appeared on her face and she lunged at them. The guards reacted first getting the small man behind them. But before they could do anymore she was on them with her hand wrapping around the first guards neck. With the experiments she was made stronger and faster than a normal person. So she was easily able to crush his neck. She turned to the other guard in the room just as he got the small man out of the room and locked the door. He turned back to her and pulled out an electric police baton. He turned it on and ran at her as she ran at him. She was faster but was in a blind rage so as she swung a fist at him his reflexes allowed him to doge and swing his baton at her. He did manage to hit her in the back but with her increase pain tolerance along with a stronger body from the experiments it did nothing to her. He quickly became terrified of her as she looked at him again with the baton still on her shocking her. She grabbed the baton and yanked it out of his grasp tossing it to the side. Then lunged at him tackling him to the ground, and proceeded to punch his face. Her enhanced strength quickly broke his nose, then his jaw, then his whole face. Before long his face was nothing more than a blood puddle, but she kept hitting. Mean while out in the hall the small man was catching his breath while calling back up. It soon arrived in the form of twenty guards. He filled them in and told them to restrain her and knock her out. They nodded and open the door making Skye look at them with blind rage.

All was still for a few short moments, then it began. They charged her as she stood up and turned towards them. The first man she swiped her right arm to the side just as he got within reach knocking him to the side and out. Then punched the second making him fall backwards knocking him out. The next three charged her all at once but she rolled backwards to doge them, then lunged at the middle one. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, then bit into his neck hard right over the major artery, and ripped it out causing him to start to bleed out. The other two along with two more made their own lung at her. But she grabbed the shirt collar of the dying man and swung him around hitting three of them but the forth managed to tackle her to the ground. She screamed in rage and grabbed his head in one hand and his ear in the other and pulled them apart ripping the man's ear off sending blood everywhere. The man screamed in pain as she shoved him off her. The next three guards swung their batons at the same time but she ducked under them and jumped kicked two of them. The third tried to stomp on her stomach as she landed on the floor, but she caught his foot and twisted it breaking it instantly. He fell down screaming giving her the chance to stand back up and stomp on his neck killing the man in moments. Two more, a man and a woman tackled her to the ground while another woman pulled out a syringe filled with the same serum used to knock her out time and time again. Seeing this she screamed in rage again as she struggled against the two on top of her even more. Managing to get an arm free she grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the woman knocking her off, then slammed it into the ground hard enough that a loud crack was heard telling everyone he was head. She was about to do the same to the woman but two more guards jumped on her while four others pinned down her legs with a fifth grabbing her arm. The woman she had knocked over before jumped on her again adding her weight to it. With so many people holding her down she couldn't move allowing for the one woman with the syringe to inject her with the serum. She screamed in absolute rage as it started to take effect. Though it took longer than normal, eventually she stopped moving and was fast asleep. The remaining guards chained her to the wall again then gathered their wounded, and dead, and walkout of the room finally realizing what they made that girl into.

When Skye woke up next there were eight heavily armored guards in the room along with the small man in the suit. All were standing there looking on edge. She looked at them confused for she couldn't remember what happened, as she thought about it, she realized all of her memories were full of holes even before her team found her. When she finish that thought though it came to her. Her team abandoned and betrayed her. Not only that but they set up a kill order on her. She looked to the small man again. Seeing this he said. "Are you sane?" She nodded her head.

"Good" he began "With your recent stunt you've have left us with little choice. You can either help us or die right here and now."

She was confused at what he meant about her recent stunt but soon found she didn't care. Her team left her for dead and didn't even bother to try and look for her. They turned their backs on her when they were all she had left. If she had to suffer for pointlessly trying to protect them and their agency. Then she was going to make sure that they and all of SHEILD suffered as well. With that in mind she looked top the man again and said simply

"Ready to comply"

* * *

7 months after being kidnapped:

After she started working with them life became a lot easier. The torture and raping stop. But they refused to stop experimenting on her saying how she'll become the greatest weapon. At least they gave her a new leg. It was nothing more than a robotic replacement, but she could walk again at least. Any time they wanted her to hack SHEILD she did so without complaint. Unfortunately her memories were still full of holes and sometime she would black out without any reason to. Though she later found out that was because her sanity was in pieces. At certain points usually after something triggered it but not always. It was always one of three things. She would either break down crying afraid of anything that got too close, start laughing at anything and everything, or go berserk and attack everything in sight. At least it was easily dealt with. She did find out what the experiments were for though. Some were to make her stronger, faster, and more durable. Others were to increase her healing factor. Some were to increase her hacking abilities. But one day she was brought into an empty room for the next experiment.

They had apparently found a strange crystal with metal veins ruining through it. They didn't say how they found it but apparently anyone who touched it with their bare hands was turned to stone. They wanted her to try holding it because they found something weird in her blood and want to see if they were connected. If not they didn't care if they lost her, she had already gotten what they needed. Everything else has just been a bonus. She didn't even cared if she died cause she was tired of these assholes. So when they handed her the crystal and nothing happened they were surprised and interested. They were about to see why nothing did happen, when one guard grabbed her to restrain her making the crystal fall and shatter on the ground. Sending a thin mist throughout the room. All at once everyone started to turn to stone. But Skye realized she wasn't being turned to stone but instead was being cover by it. When it completely covered her whole body other guards came in to the room to assess the damage. Then they heard cracking and looked to her as the stone started to fall off. The room started to vibrate as more pieces fell off her. Out of nowhere a shock wave burst from her body sending all remaining stone pieces on her and the guards in there flying with shattering those that had turned to stone. She blacked out again right after.

When she next woke up she knew something was off she could feel vibration coming from all around along with hearing a constant humming from them. Before she could put any thought into it some guards and scientists walked and started to ask her questions which she answered as best she could. But she didn't even have much to give them. But it was enough apparently as they came to the conclusion that she could now tap into and control the vibrations around her. The weeks that followed she practiced controlling these new found powers. There were some setbacks main cause of her black outs, but they found out that her new powers were linked to her emotions. Troubling due to her questionable sanity but it can be handled. The guards soon learned to have a lot of armor and have no less than 40 people in the same room with her in case she went berserk. At least half of them usually died when she did though. But nobody complained. They way they saw it she was the perfect weapon to fight the avengers and SHEILD. Quite possibly at the same time, but the only problem was her sanity.

* * *

8 months after being kidnapped:

She had gotten fairly good control over her new powers and got the code name Quake. Though she still blacked out and went insane at times, but it was starting to become manageable. They were starting to test her to see if she was field ready when, finally they were discovered.

**Authors note: So I kinda surprised myself with this chapter. made it longer and darker than expected but hey I'm not complaining. Please comment what you think of it. I will also try to get the next chapter up within a weeks time. Take care my lovely readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is people, chapter two of the rewrite. Had a bit of fun making this one, but at the same time kept second guessing myself. I know it's a bit smaller than the last one. But I thought that it was long enough and I still had a lot more for this part. So I will be finishing off Skye's escape in the next chapter where the avengers might see her go berserk but no promises. Any ways here it is hope you enjoy.**

8 Months after Skye was captured:

Avengers:

"Alright listen up team." Steve said to the whole group which consisted of Tony, Clint, Natasha, Thor who had been visiting Earth at the time and decided to help out, and finally Steve. Bruce had chosen to stay behind as he still had important research that he couldn't leave. They had been called in for a mission, but Fury decided to wait until they were almost at the location before giving any details about it. Steve was finally beginning the briefing.

"According to Fury the base we are heading to belongs to an organization trying to make an army of super soldiers. Problem is some of their fighters are not exactly volunteers. And according to some reports. There have been a lot of resources and troops being moved here recently, along with the development of a new super weapon that is said to be nearing completion. So he believes that they're going to be making their move soon. Our job it to go in there and shut the place down before they can. Along with grabbing any research and save any prisoners they might have. So here's the plan." he said while a satellite image of the base was displayed on the screen inside Tony's personal custom quin jet

"Tony when we get close to enough to the base I need you to shut down the alarm so that they can't prepare for us as much. Thor when he's done that you're to drop down there and open a hole in the roof so that the rest of us can get in. At which point Clint, Natasha, and I will drop in. While Thor, and I deal with the guards. Clint and Nat will take care of the scientists then begin looking for any prisoners they might have. Should you find any, you are to take them to a small field to the East of the base where we will come and retrieve you when the mission is over. By then Tony should be down there with us, at that point Tony you are to start gathering all info this place has and find the location of the supper weapon. If you come across one of these super soldiers do not hesitate to call in back up if you need it. But under no circumstances are you to engage the super weapon alone. If you find it before Tony call in some back up. I want at least three of us there for when we bring it down in case it's stronger than we expected, Understand" He said getting a nod from everyone. "Good Tony how close are we?" he asked.

"Close enough that I can start hacking there severs and shut down the alarm." Tony replied while bringing up a key board to start his hack. He replied.

"How long will it take?" Steve asked.

Tony relied saying "I'll be done in fifteen minutes, just in time to start the attack."

By the time they arrived above the base Tony had just disabled the alarms. After hearing the all clear, Thor jumped down and dropped hammer first into the base. He landed surprisingly in the armory with only a dozen guards in the room. As he got to work on bringing them down Steve and Natasha landed in the room while Clint landed on the roof. Clint started snipping from the hole in the roof, while Steve and Natasha pulled out their guns and opened fire. Up in the air Tony set the quin jet to hover mode and flew down to join them. Landing in the room just as the others finished off the guards in the room.

"Tony, get to the command room and start grabbing the info. Clint, Natasha start looking for any prisoners. Try to avoid splitting up if you can we don't want to get overwhelmed. Thor, you're with me, we're going to start looking for the super weapon." Steve ordered as they walked into the hallway, which from the room they were in split into three different directions. Each hall had directions to the command center, cell block, and labs. They split up going to their designated areas to complete the mission.

* * *

Same time with Skye:

Skye had been training in a large training area with eight dozen guards. There was music playing in the back ground, for it was found that music helps to keep her sanity stable, it also helped calm her down in case she lost her sanity again. They couldn't explain why or how but it would come and go. Sometimes she'd be just fine, other times it wasn't safe to approach her. She had been working on fighting without losing control of her sanity and going berserk… again. So far she had gone longer than ever before. She already took down six and a half dozen guards, and was fighting five more. She was tired and they had better training but she was enhanced so it was a fairly even fight, though it would only be a matter of time before she got the upper hand. She knew they were lucky that she couldn't use her newest powers otherwise they would be done and over with… and possibly dead but she didn't care about that. She still hated everyone in this base for the six months of hell they put her through. Suddenly an explosion sounded somewhere else in the building, making the music shut off. This caught everyone off guard, making some back away from Skye and ready their weapons, thinking that she was about to go berserk. Skye on the other hand started frantically looking around. Feeling such strong vibrations made her a bit worried. Worried that SHEILD had found her and was trying to kill her. When she saw the weapons some guards were pointing at her. She started to grow terrified of them making her start to whimper while losing control of her sanity, and thus her new earthquake powers. This made the room start to vibrate very gently but enough to make the rest of the guards with the exception of the commander ready their weapons for a fight. The commander was trying to find out what had happened as this was going on so didn't notice the vibration. Skye seeing more weapons being pointed at her, started panicking making the room vibrate more as she fell to the ground holding her head as her whimpers grew louder as she fell to her knees, a sign that she was about to have a fear based mental break down. All this was enough to get the commanders attention. He turns to face the group and saw what was going on. Worried that the idiot is the room would get him killed he started shouting at them saying.

"YOU MORONS! Don't you know that pointing your weapons at her before she goes berserk will just drive her off the deep end? Are you trying to get yourselves killed put your weapons away before she attacks us!"

This had the opposite reaction, for while the guards quickly put their weapons away. His shouting scared Skye even more. Unable to understand her surroundings anymore, and without music to relax her. She thought that she was back in the labs as they were about to dissect her. The vibrations increased items fell over onto the floor as Skye was about to scream in fear. Just then the doors burst open reveling one of the people who was behind the original explosion.

* * *

Clint and Natasha:

After Clint and Natasha had split off from the group heading towards the cells. They came across a fork in the road… or hall. Seeing this they checked the directions to find out if they should turn right or left. Only they found out that the left hall went to the holding cells/training area, while the right hall went to the interrogation cells. They looked at each other before nodding turning to head down their own hallway.

"Stay safe" Clint said before running down the right hall.

You too!" Natasha shouted back while running down the left hall

She found several more guards along the way taking them down with no problem. She kept running until she reaches another fork in the road… or hall (does it really matter). Turning right to the cells she was blocked by a set of locked double doors after taking down the two guards stationed at it. She tried to open them but didn't have a working key. She checked the guards but they didn't have one either, meaning they were only there to guard the check point not open it. Frustrated she went the other direction hoping that she either found another way in or someone with the clearance to open those doors. As she was nearing the main training room very irritated from not finding anyone that could open the door, she started to feel vibrations in the floor. Slowing down and putting her hand on the wall to double check that she wasn't crazy, she felt more vibrations in the walls. She was about to radio in to the other to see if they were causing this until she heard shouting from up ahead. As she went to investigate she felt the vibrations growing stronger. Realizing that they were being caused by something up ahead but not knowing what she started rushing fearing that it might be the super weapon starting up. She just reached another set of double doors when the vibrations got even stronger. Checking the door and finding them unlocked, she threw them open to put a stop to whatever was going on, on the other side.

When the door s opened she saw a dozen and a half surrounding a woman on the ground that was holding her head and was obviously terrified by the current situation she was in. There were another six dozen and a half guards in the room already on the ground. Not knowing what was going on but guessing that she was one of the prisoners here Natasha ready her weapons while he guards inside turned towards her. She opened fire before they could draw their weapons killing six of them before they could even pull them out. Closing one of the double doors and using it as cover so that they couldn't shoot her. She started shooting from behind it taking out six more, while everyone was unloading their clips Skye was going further and further into the deep end not understanding what was going on. When Natasha emptied her clips she decided to not reload and charge the remaining six guards who also had to reload. She jumped spun and kicked the first one in the head knocking him out. Grabbed the arm of the second on twisted and broke it, making him drop the pistol that he was holding with that arm that he had just finished reloading. She grabbed it mid fall and shot him in the gut twice. She then held his body up and used it as cover as she shot three more. She threw the now emptied pistol at the last one stunning him giving her enough time to run up and tackle him to the ground. She pulled out a knife and was about to kill him when she was thrown off balance by the vibrations which had grown to new levels. Skye who had no clue what was going on but was growing more and more scarred by all the gun shot finally started screaming making the vibrations increase to dangerous level. Cracks started to appear on the wall and ceiling, along with the ground right under her. The last guard in the room who happened to be the commander knew what was going on. Taking advantage of Skye's outburst which knocked his attacker over started running over to Skye in order to knock her out before she destroyed the whole place. Natasha tackled him again before he was half way. He looked at her and screamed.

"Look I don't care what you do to me after just let me knock her out before she kills us all!"

Natasha looking to Skye then him chose to trust him and got off of him. He quickly sprinted the rest of the way and swung his baton which he pulled out on the way and hit her right in the soft spot in the side of her head with all his strength hoping it was enough. Luckily it was for Skye was out like a light before her head even hit the ground making the vibrations stop. He turned back to Natasha and said "I suppose you'll be having some questions, if you spare me I'll answer them all with no complaint." Try to get out of the building alive.

"I suppose that can be arranged but you will be getting locked up when this is all over." She told him flatly.

"Fair enough I guess, at least I'm not dying" He said.

"Yet" Natasha told him while smiling.

He took a step away from her before saying "Very well where would you like to start?"

"You can start by telling me how many prisoners are on the base and where your super weapon might be" She told him while grabbing a gun, checking if it was loaded then pointing it at him when she saw that it was.

"Well I'm afraid that depends on your definition of prisoner, and super weapon." He replied while smiling.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him then said "You can either start making sense now or I can kill you, your choice."

The man's eye widened before saying "Ok ok wow, learn to take a joke. To answer your question the only prisoner we have on base is the girl." He said while motioning to the girl he had knocked out, before continuing with "But I wouldn't call her a prisoner since she has been very cooperative since she found out the truth a couple of months back. As for our super weapon well she happens to be a bit unstable right now but she is resting." He said while looking to the girl again.

This took Natasha by surprise, for she was not expecting the super weapon to be a person. Though as she thought about it the girl did somehow make those vibrations that grew strong enough to almost bring down the base. But she had to make sure so she asked "So you turned the girl into a super weapon, how?"

"I can't answer that since I don't know but what I do know is that there was something special in her blood. It might have been from the experiments or from something else. But when they found something that killed everyone that it touched. They had her hold it and apparently it gave her control of the vibration that everything in existence has. Or at least that's what I heard, no clue if it's the truth." He told her

"You said she started to work with you once she found out the truth. So how long have you had her, and what truth could make her think that it was best to work with you?" She asked

He smiled again at this and told her simply "She was taken eight months ago in order to steal some information from SHEILD. Seeing as how she was a girl that had no combat training yet could hack SHEILD and get away with it. It was vital that we get a hold of her and get her to hack them so we could gather critical information. She held out for six month before she found out that SHEILD, the ones she was protecting had abandoned and betrayed her. They had a kill on sight order placed on her thinking she had betrayed them. Yet in reality she was protecting them and suffering in many ways for it. When she found out about it her sanity snapped and she finally started to work with us. After all why would anyone try and protect someone who wants you dead. Now she blindly fallows our orders so they she can get her well deserved pay back, and to make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore. Funny how someone so dedicated to a group can change when that group wants you dead. Ha-ha"

(BANG)

His laughter was interrupted by Natasha who had been growing more and more furious with him as he went on. When she finally had enough she shot him. She couldn't believe that he got some sick thrill in knowing that the girl suffered so much trying to protect those that had abandoned her. She may have gone against SHEILD but that was after six months of torture. She wasn't even train to withstand any torture so to last six month as far as she knew, so that spoke levels of her determination to protect SHEILD. Only to find out that they wanted her dead since they thought she had betrayed them. Natasha turned to the girl on the ground and decided then. That much like she was given one, she would give this girl a second chance. First though she had inform her team of the situation.

"Can anyone read me?" She asked to make sure that the communications weren't being jammed.

"Loud and clear Nat. What do you got?" Came Steve's reply

"I've found their only prisoner, who just so happens to be their super weapon." She told them

"Well that simplifies things, while at the same time complicates them." Said Tony

"We can deal with the issues of that later. For now can you tell us their condition and if they are hostile?" Steve asked trying to complete the mission.

"She's unconscious for now but there's no telling how long that will last. As for hostilities, that remains to be seen. From what I've heard she used to travel with a SHEILD team before she was captured. Held out for six months trying to keep SHEILD secrets. Problem is the team she was traveling with thought that she betrayed them and set up a kill order on her. Finding out this she started to work with them." She told them.

"Wait that seems a bit extreme even for SHEILD." Came Clint's response

"Well according to them that is cause the girl is the only person capable of hacking SHEILD and get away with it. With skills like that it would make sense as to why they might want her silenced." Natasha told them

"So we have a fifty-fifty chance of her attacking or helping us. Could be worse, I mean if the hulk were here it would be a seventy five percent chance of us getting attacked." Tony said

"We can deal with that part later. For now focus on extracting the info and taking this place out. Natasha grab the girl and get her out of here and to the extraction point. Clint start taking out the guards. Thor start bringing the place down, and Tony you keep doing what you're doing."

"Oh sure leave me with the boring job. You know I was really looking forward to some well dissevered stress relief." Came Tony's reply

Natasha stopped paying attention at that point and looked to the girl again. She walked over to her and picked her up and started to make her way out of the base while trying to avoid any more guards. Of course that was easier said than done for the moment she reaches the second fork in the hall that made her turn to the training room. She was spotted by two dozen guards that were running towards the training room in order to secure their super weapon.

"Hostile spotted and she has Quake" One of them said as he raised his rifle. He fired a couple of time completely missing allowing for Natasha to take cover around the corner. He was soon stopped however by his commander who told him.

"Don't shoot you idiot we can't risk Quake. She's the only one with the power to actually fight off the avengers. Just focus on getting her back, but be careful one wrong move could make Quake attack us."

Just as Natasha set the now named 'Quake' down against the wall, and was about to start attacking these new arrivals. That was until she noticed the girl was starting to stir, probably woken up by the gun shots. When she opened her eyes and saw Natasha she was confused. She was going to question the situation she was in, but was interrupted by the woman in front of her who said "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here just stay here where it's safe." Then the woman turned the corner and charged the guards. Skye peeked out and saw the woman take down five guards before two others surprised her while she was working on her sixth and seventh, and got her with their electric batons, stunning her and bringing her to the ground. One pulled out a gun and was about to shoot her before she could recover. Now realizing that this woman was here to rescue her. Skye decided that this was probably the only chance she had of getting away from these people before they could break her sanity even more. So before the guards could shoot her would be rescuer, she stepped out of from behind the corner and tapped into the vibration of the guard's gun making it fall apart in his hands. The remain guards that the other woman didn't take out froze as they slowly turned towards Skye praying that she wasn't the one that did that. Some even started to back away when they saw that it was her. The woman confused as to what was going on looked towards Skye as well and was surprised to see her standing there when she told her to stay put, thinking that the girl was too traumatized to by everything she went through to be of any help. When she saw her walking towards the group of guards she yelled at her to get out of here, saying it was too dangerous. Hearing this Skye laughed and simply said "Of course it's too dangerous to be here. I'm the reason this place has so many guards in the first place. But thanks to you there are less of them now. Which should allow me to clear this place out and bring it down." The commander of the guards realizing that Skye was about to fight them while still being sane chose to be smart and started to run as fast as he could. But not before telling the others "Take her down and return her to her cell then kill this one on the ground." Hearing this while seeing him run, the rest of the guards looked at each other trying to decide what to do. But before they could make their decision Skye was already making her move.

Before anyone could react she was on the first guard swinging her fist at his head. Before it could connect she sent a shock wave through her arm timing it so that when she did hit him in the face the shock wave plus her enhancements shattered his skull killing him instantly. Everyone was shocked by it so none of them could see her going for the next guard using the same shock wave enhanced punch to hit the guards in the gut. The hit forced him off her fist and into the wall, but the hit also broke all of his ribs, along with his spine, and caused a lot of internal bleeding giving him no chance of survival. The remaining seventeen guards split into two groups. Ten of them knowing that they had no chance turned and ran the other way in hopes of getting away the remaining seven readied their weapons and charged her all at once. Before they got within two feet of her she sent a much stronger shock wave down the hall sending them all, even the ones who ran to the ground, with some internal bleeding and broken bones. Then she started to calmly walk down the hall sending a powerful shock wave at each guard she passed killing them before they could get up. She started with the ones who stayed to fight her then went to work on those that tried to run making sure that they wouldn't be able to attack her again or escape. The ones that tried to run saw her coming at them and tried to flee but couldn't from the bones she already broke. Then they tried to beg for mercy, but that only made her start to laugh. She interrupted their begging by saying "Where was your mercy when I was the one in pain? If you people didn't show me any then, why should I show you any now?" This made the begging stop as they realized that they would all die so they tried limping and crawling away. But this made her laugh even more as she sped up her walking to finish them off. They screamed one by one as she got close to them in order to take them out.

When she finished them off she turned back to Natasha who had just started to get up after being knocked down earlier and started to walk over to her. Seeing Quake as she knew her turn and walk towards her Natasha raised her hands to make sure that the girl didn't see her as a threat. But given how she dealt with some of those guards she didn't know if it would really matter. Realizing that the woman who helped her was now wary of her she stopped and told her. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I should really thank you for helping me out by thinning their numbers." This made Natasha relax until she herd Quake ask "Mind answering some questions for me? I've been out of touch with the rest of the world for quite some time now."

**Well that could have gone better for them, but given what they put her through I'm surprised that she didn't go even farther with them. Coming up Natasha has to answer some questions. with any luck they can just laugh off any problems. But things have never been that simple for either of them. But that won't be a problem until I update again. Once again I will be trying to get it up within a weeks time but I can make no promises. Please comment what you think and don't for get to follow and favorite. Until next time I will see you all later.**

**Skye: "Since this idiot forgot I will have to do it for him. Draconus545719 owns nothing that he uses except for the plot line of this story."**

**Author: "Um I didn't know that I was going to have you break the forth wall. In fact I'm pretty sure I chose not to."**

**Skye "Yes but someone had to add the disclaimer."**

**Author: "Fair but that doesn't explain how you got here"**

**Skye: "You let me worry about that."**

**Author: "But-"**

**Skye: "Bye every one hope you enjoyed this new chapter of my insanity."**


End file.
